The purpose of the proposed research is to conduct a three-year follow-up assessment of children (ages 6-12) who have been classified as firesetters. The follow-up sample will include 110 firesetters from outpatient and inpatient populations and 110 firesetters from a nonpatient, community population. An equal number of matched controls from both patient and nonpatient populations will be assessed during follow-up. The present proposal represents a competing renewal application of (MH39976). A comprehensive assessment of child, parent, and family variables and in-depth analyses of firesetting episodes will increase understanding of the nature of the problem. Clinical and empirical studies have consistently suggested the relationships between child firesetting and a constellation of diverse behavioral problems. Thus, primary importance in this proposal is the relationship between firesetting behavior and pre-delinquent behavior, antisocial activities, and a broad spectrum of aggressive behaviors and specific forms of violence. The assessment measures will include self-, parent-, and teacher- report instruments, interviews, official records, and school achievement records. The available information will help document the number, type, and severity of firesetting incidents and their behavioral correlates, especially those that are antisocial in nature. A major goal is to identify factors that predict continuation of firesetting. A related objective is to provide practitioners, local task forces, and fire service programs with cost-effective tools to facilitate clinical assessment, treatment planning, and evaluation of prognosis. Overall, the yield of the research should be reflected in the development of empirically derived procedures to identify firesetters, to predict their course, and to develop a conceptual basis for designing effective interventions.